


by the summer you are ours

by Vilna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Lance doesn’t go often in the room, the one owned by Keith and Shiro. It smells like sex and smoke and it’s always cold as fuck because they never close the window facing north.





	by the summer you are ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is a translation of a fic I originally wrote in finnish and now decided to make an english version as well! I recently watched all 8 seasons of Voltron again and it was a... trip, lmao. But this is one of my favourite works I've ever done and I haven't actually written in forever so you have to start slow, you know.
> 
> I'm grateful for kudos & comments of any kind, love you all!

They live in the two bedroom apartment all three of them, Lance and Keith and Shiro. Lance sleeps on a cot in the smallest bedroom and the bigger one is Keith and Shiro’s simply because it’s large enough to fit a double bed. Nightstands, too. Lance’s room’s walls are covered with posters and he has a tv on a small coffee table but that’s about it. He doesn’t even have a carpet or curtains, the dust collects in his room’s corners without even noticing. They don’t own a vacuum, everything is cleaned with an old broom and the dirt gets swiped out of sight even though they rarely have visitors.

Lance doesn’t go often in to the room, the one owned by Keith and Shiro. It smells like sex and smoke and it’s always cold as fuck because they never close the window facing north.

But when Lance does stray in there, Shiro and Keith are seldom not cuddling under the blankets that probably hasn’t been changed in the last three months. Keith has smoked inside again and he does it only after a good round of sex. And that’s a thing Lance thinks about way too much. 

Shiro’s side of the room is always as clean as it can be, it’s probably a habit that has remained after his service in the army. Or perhaps it’s only because Shiro is older than them, Lance and Keith. Older and smarter but somehow still has put up with Lance for over two and half years.

Lance is touch starved so he forces himself between them without wearing a shirt, complains about the frost or the warmth or the rain or whatever the weather is at the moment. It’s a good place to be, to think about why to keep breathing, the pros and cons of it when he’s feeling gloomy, a small safe harbour where you can even wonder about death sometimes. At the same time Shiro’s stroking Lance’s hair with his prosthetic hand and Keith’s petting his lower stomach without ever going further.

And Lance isn’t even expecting anything else but still his heart sprains from the pain because when he falls asleep in that warm nest, Keith kisses Shiro above him, forgetting Lance even exists.

*

Lance falls for Shiro first. He’s gentle, handsome and permanent. Sometimes Lance watches him in secret while eating cereal, Shiro is doing sit-ups on the dusty floor while Keith makes fun of him and claims that an old man like Shiro can’t do over ten before collapsing. Lance kind of wants to say that Shiro could probably do sit-ups for so long that he’d starve to death without even noticing.

Shiro pays most of their rent with the money he gets from the government. He never complains about it but Lance still feels guilty for scrapping together barely 50 dollars. Shiro is kind and never bitter, he loves Lance but loves Keith more and that’s totally fine.

The crush for Keith comes after Shiro but the feeling is faster. It’s like tsunami waves crashing into Lance’s heart and the next thing he knows, he’s in love with two people in a relationship. And that’s... pretty bad.

(They snuggle Lance between them when he’s feeling down. Shiro tousles his hair and Keith pushes his feet into Lance’s lap. They do care about him too, Lance is always saying to himself when he sees Shiro holding Keith’s hand in a store when they’re shopping for groceries.)

*

First there’s a summer and a lot of warmth but not hell of a lot laughter. It’s winding by the beach, it plays with Lance’s overgrown hair strands making him shiver. Keith and Shiro are kissing shirtless on the beach towels. Lance sits beside them building something resembling a sand castle. Grains of sand stick on to Lance’s hands and there’s not enough seashells to make his work of art pretty. It’s disappointing.

Lance peeks at Keith and Shiro. Keith has crawled on top of the other, Shiro’s laughing and that is something he doesn’t do very much, at least not on Lance’s company. He’s always so serious, maybe the army did him so. Keith pushes his hand into Shiro’s swimming shorts even though there are families with children present, jesus christ. Lance has to look the other way but his face is still warm on something else than the sun.

(A lot happens in the fall.

Shiro looks at Lance weirdly at the breakfast table until Keith drops a kiss on the back of his neck and they forget that Lance exists once again. The next day Lance almost starts crying because of a sadly romantic movie and Keith watches Lance even more weirdly than Shiro, eyebrows raised, almost questioning. Lance is afraid to look back. A moment later Keith and Shiro start making out again and Lance gets hard underneath the blanket.

After the movie Shiro kisses Lance’s forehead, Keith his cheek but they don’t talk about it later.)

At Christmas Lance goes to visit his family and after he comes back, both Keith and Shiro hug him fiercely, telling Lance that they missed him _so_ much. Lance, of course, missed them back, he always does. His heart could burst from the happiness he feels but he knows that by tomorrow everything’s back to normal.

The radio plays christmas songs and Shiro baked ugly cookies earlier that morning so that’s what they eat in the evening. Never mind that it’s already 28th of December. The look Keith shoots at Lance from Shiro’s lap is weird again. He’s asking questions whether Lance has found someone back home. Lance frowns when Shiro hides his face in to Keith’s mullet. He’s somehow smiling.

Lance says that he’s not seeing anyone at the moment, thank you very much, and Keith nods looking satisfied. Shiro chuckles behind him and pushes his hand under Keith’s sweater. Lance can see bare skin. He brings a chocolate box from the kitchen and eats the whole first layer before offering any to Shiro and Keith.

Lance kisses some girl named Nyma at the New Year party while watching Keith and Shiro dancing together in the background. She’s pretty enough and gives Lance her phone number even though it’s painfully obvious he’s not going to call.

Lance has already forgotten her name by the next morning but when he tells Shiro and Keith about her, Keith gets angry and Shiro sad and Lance is just so _confused_.

He drinks more coffee when Keith gets up from his chair, fuming quietly under his breath. Shiro follows him and gives Lance a stern look like Lance has done something wrong. Lance yells after them but Keith’s answer is a solid fuck you. Lance drops himself on the couch and watches Twin Peaks for four hours in a row.

In the spring Lance starts to feel like that he has no idea what’s going on.

Keith doesn’t talk to him at all, just glares angrily at Lance under Shiro’s arm. Shiro is weird as well and speaks less than before. Lance doesn’t know what he’s done wrong and why his best friends suddenly hate him so he tries to ask for a reason from Keith who only makes him feel like an idiot. Then he asks Shiro and he doesn’t have much to say either except for a remark that Lance must be quite blind for not seeing what’s happening around him.

Lance scratches his head and stares at Shiro and Keith's room’s closed door. He can hear low music and quiet talking but Lance can’t make anything out of it. He puts two breads into the toaster and starts humming under his breath.

Fuck. What is even happening right now.

It’s summer again.

Their apartment is quiet except for the sound of Keith and Shiro fucking in their room. Lance has to stop by their door just to listen the crudeness of it but after a short moment he tiptoes back to the living room when it starts to hurt too much. Sometimes it feels like Shiro and Keith are doing it on purpose. They know Lance’s home. It’s almost as if they are aware of how much Lance loves both of them, loves them so much it feels like his heart is having a migraine. But of course they don’t know about it. They’re not that cruel.

A light bulbs pops in the kitchen and the whole room darkens. Lance swears out loud and walks to one of the drawers to find a replacement. He doesn’t notice how the door of Shiro and Keith’s room opens and how the two of them are staring at him from the doorway.

Lance rises on a pair of kitchen ladders and fiddles with the lamp when he feels a gentle touch on his hips. He looks down and sees Shiro holding him strongly, his nails biting into Lance’s skin. Keith stands in the hallway with his hands folded across his chest. He looks smug when Shiro picks up Lance easily into his arms and carries him in to their room like he’s a newly wedded bride.

Lance’s so confused he doesn’t even put up a fight. He doesn’t know what he has done wrong _again_ but the look on both of their faces make him nervous as fuck.

Lance gets thrown down on the bed and he lies there only in his underwear watching as Shiro kisses Keith possessively. Keith sighs and the blush on Lance’s cheeks gets redder every second of the show in front of him.

What the hell, he tries to say when Keith and Shiro break apart panting. The look on Keith’s eyes is sharp. He tells Lance that he’s a fucking idiot and before Lance even gets chance to defend himself, Keith’s on him. He grabs Lance’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, kisses him so deeply and aggressively that Lance’s lower lip starts to bleed.

Lance tries to push him away but Keith holds on like some sort of carnivore plant. Then Shiro sits down on the bed as well and strokes Lance’s thigh in reverse, so gently that Lance gets goosebumps. Shiro and Keith’s hands knot together on Lance’s stomach when Keith finally lets him go. It’s Shiro’s turn next and he kisses in a completely different way. Calmly and lovingly, in a way that makes one’s breath catch.

When they finally release each other, Lance looks up to Keith who grins, self satisfied, before he pulls on Shiro’s hair to get close to him.

Lance cheeks are on fire: he really is an idiot.

(Later in the night he’s stuffed between Keith and Shiro again, trying to cover himself from the cold nipping at his toes. Shiro sleeps on his right side, arm folded over Lance’s chest, keeping him close. His lips are pressed against Lance’s neck, the warm air between his breaths is comforting.

On the other side of the bed, Keith is laying on his stomach with his eyes closed, awake but still somewhere far away. Lance looks over him, drawing symbols with his nail on the naked back. Keith hums, pleased. He opens his sleepy eyes, finding Lance’s own. They reflect a warm smile.

Keith calls him a moron. Is totally confused that Lance honestly had no idea that Keith and Shiro were interested in him in a really obvious way. They almost started to believe that Lance wasn’t into _them_, like that’s somehow possible.

Lance hides his laughter in to his palm so it doesn’t wake Shiro. It feels silly to think that all of this is not just a dream. He tells Keith this, how unlikely it is that two of the people he loves the most, people who are more important to him than the whole world, actually love him back.

Keith snorts and touches his cheek. He strokes his thumb from the underneath his eyes to his lips. Then Keith kisses Lance quickly. Tells him that Lance important, so important, to the both of them.

It feels so unlikely.

They sleep.)

Some other summer after the first, it still feels unlikely but Lance has always been quick to adapt so kissing Shiro in front of Keith is almost the same thing as being home.


End file.
